


In the Sealed Darkness of "Memory"

by ERNest



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Torture, Transformation, Violence is implied but not described in detail, spoilers for The Rose Crest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERNest/pseuds/ERNest
Summary: "Those who can die are lucky. She cannot die. She simply lives on in agony... They still tell the story even now."Dios is helpless to help.





	In the Sealed Darkness of "Memory"

     Dios hears his sister’s screams as she is stabbed through by a million swords of hatred, and perhaps he thinks it is the product of his fevered mind. But still, he tries to stand and help one last girl in need of rescue, one final princess. Anthy was right about this, too: he is too sick and weak to save anyone, even the person he cares about more than all the rest, the one who loves him best. His head drops back into the straw, and as sweat and tears mingle indistinguishably he becomes something wholly different.

     Before she became the Rose Bride she knew the prince like she knew herself, and certainly better than all the girls who surrounded him trying to soak up the mystique of his celebrity status. Now, though, she has all but become her agony, and he can barely recognize _himself_. So even if the two do manage to find each other they might never know it.

     The future arrives for both of them and they are reformed once more. The Rose Bride is Anthy Himemiya, as before, yet at the same time nothing like before. The wandering prince does not even get to keep his name. He is now the Evening Star, the Morning Star, some shining thing at the End of the World, and he is the world itself. The siblings must learn each other all over again, and somewhere an egg waits in the dark, ready to be cracked open.


End file.
